Isabelle Jeunet
Isabelle Jeunet (played by Anna Katarina) is the French proprietor of La Belle Femme haute couture dress shop in the lobby of the Ritz Carlton Hotel in Atlantic City. She is Margaret Schroeder's employer during Season 1. Biography Background Isabelle is a French woman who owns an haute couture shop on the boardwalk; La Belle Femme dress shop in the lobby of the Ritz Carlton Hotel. She considers Lucy Danziger an important customer. Season 1 Madame Jeunet explains the responsibilities of a fitting room assistant to her new employee, Margaret Schroeder, in La Belle Femme dress shop. Margaret is taken aback when Jeunet asks how often she bathes. Jeunet rudely instructs Margaret to bathe weekly and wash her hair and fingernails daily because she will be modelling the clothes for customers. Jeunet asks about Margaret’s experience and finding that Margaret has none complains that Nucky made her sack her last dresser, Rosalie, to give Margaret the job. Jeunet warns Margaret about working extended hours and criticises her for not speaking French. She ends by saying Margaret is to be seen and not heard. Customers enter and Jeunet dispatches Margaret to get changed while she greets them. ("Broadway Limited") Later, she tells Margaret that they have an important customer and gives her a selection of items to take through to the dressing room. Inside, she is met by an impatient Lucy. ("Broadway Limited") On Nucky Thompson's birthday Madame Jeunet insists that Margaret work the evening. Margaret says she will need to arrange someone to care for her children. Jeunet regretfully compares Margaret to her predecessor, Rosalie, who had no children. Jeunet explains that she needs Margaret to deliver a dress to Lucy at Babette's Supper Club during Nucky’s birthday party. She instructs Margaret to arrive before 10 p.m. and to wait until Lucy has given Nucky a surprise. Margaret is to help Lucy dress because of the delicate stitching and bead work on the dress. Margaret asks what the surprise is and Jeunet cannot tell her. ("Anastasia") The next day Margaret returns her work wear as she prepares to leave La Belle Femme. She watches through the shop window as Nucky walks Lucy through the Ritz Carlton lobby. Madame Jeunet asks her to return at 9 a.m. and tends to her book-keeping. While her employer is distracted Margaret steals a negligee. ("Anastasia") At La Belle Femme Lucy frustrates Jeunet with her choosiness regarding lingerie. Jeunet asks Lucy to describe what she wants. Lucy asks why anyone buys underwear and Jeunet offers that some want to conceal while others want to reveal. Lucy is the latter, requesting a vampy, sheer number with a cut-out crotch. Jeunet goes to fetch a suitable item and Lucy insists on Margaret modelling it. Margaret later storms out of the dressing room and tells Jeunet that she quits. ("Family Limitation") In June 1920 Margaret has tea with her friend Annabelle in the lobby of the hotel. Jeunet approaches them from her store opposite and asks Margaret for help. Margaret wonders what she needs help with as Lucy Danziger drunkenly walks out of La Belle Femme calling after Jeunet. Annabelle tries a polite greeting but Lucy shuts her down. Jeunet whispers to Margaret that Lucy is trying to use Nucky’s credit in the store despite his instruction to the contrary. Lucy haughtily tells them that American’s do not whisper. Jeunet tells Lucy that she has asked Margaret for help and Lucy notes that she is very helpful calling her Mrs MacDougall. Margaret corrects Lucy and Lucy loudly wonders if Schroeder is Irish for bitch, shocking the other customers. Margaret stands and tries to placate Lucy, who refuses to leave. Annabelle interjects and Lucy calls her a false friend. Lucy tells Margaret that she is stupid if she thinks Nucky is her friend or that she understands him. Margaret slaps her hard across the face and tells her that their next conversation will be less pleasant before leaving. ("Hold Me in Paradise") Margaret shows her friend Nan Britton into La Belle Femme and is greeted by Madame Jeunet. Margaret introduces Britton, explaining that she needs clothes for the season. Jeunet calls for her new assistant Maryska and then claps her hands when she does not respond. Mariska emerges, still chewing food, and Jeunet tells her to take Britton to the dressing room. Once they are gone she complains about Mariska, likening her to a cow and saying that she has neither grace nor charm. Margaret says that Mariska must still be learning. Jeunet complains that she cannot afford better staff and Margaret asks if business is slow. Jeunet pauses before telling Margaret that she has blossomed and that Nucky is generous with his attentions. Margaret confirms that she is treated well and Jeunet says that she supplies fine things for fine ladies but cannot afford the cost. She complains that Nucky has doubled her protection fees and Margaret wonders if Jeunet could speak to her alderman. Jeunet asks Margaret to plead her case with Nucky. Margaret says that she would not know what to say and Jeunet suggests telling him that she needs Belle Femme to make herself pretty for him. She tells Margaret that she has greater power than she suspects. ("Belle Femme") Margaret is initially unsuccessful when she tries to have an honest discussion with Nucky about the legitimacy of the protection racket. She then tries following Jeunet's advice and Nucky agrees to reduce Jeunet's payments. Margaret and Jeunet watch as Britton tries on outfits. Jeunet compliments Britton as Maryska helps her to dress. Britton complains that the styles are all plain and asks for something special for the inaugural ball. Margaret urges practicality, reminding her that she needs something for everyday wear first. Britton handles a dress, saying that she loves it and Jeunet compliments her taste. Britton wonders at the cost and Jeunet says that it is $480. Britton suggests trying an alternative again. Margaret and Jeunet give her privacy. Outside Jeunet grabs Margaret’s hand and then kisses her on both cheeks, thanking her for intervening over her rising payments to Nucky. Jeunet claims that she was instantly impressed on meeting Margaret. Margaret reminds Jeunet that she told her to bathe more often and that she was initially useless. Jeunet blames the language barrier and produces a thank you gift for Margaret; a dress for Emily. Margaret says nothing and Jeunet adds an ivory hairbrush. Margaret tells Jeunet that it was not Emily that helped her. Britton emerges from the dressing room in the $480 dress. Margaret pointedly says that it is beautiful. Jeunet gives her the dress and she wears it to dinner at Babette's earning a compliment from Nucky. ("Belle Femme") Relationships *Margaret: Former Employee/Assistant *Maryska: Polish Assistant *Nan Britton: Customer *Lucy Danziger: Regular customer *Nucky Thompson: Protection racketeer (deceased) Memorable Quotes *''"You have power that you do not suspect."'' (Spoken to Margaret) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Atlantic City Category:Recurring Characters Category:Salespersons Category:Season 1